Hiccup and The Changewing
The Attack Hiccup was on a regular ride with Toothless on a beautiful day. Well beautiful for for Berk. "It's a bit chilly Toothles, lets land and make a fire for a bit." Said Hiccup. So they landed in a clearing and once Hiccup got enough wood Toothless lit the fire. "Thanks bud." Said hiccup. Then Hiccup got close to the fire and warmed himself up while Toothless leaped around chasing a butterfly. Then out of nowhere Alvin and a dozen of his men ran into the clearing Hiccup was in. "Hello, well if it isn't the dragon trainer." Alvin said. "Toothless go get help!" Commanded Hiccup. With that Toothless ran off towards Berk. "Get them!" Yelled Alvin. With that four men threw a net over Hiccu and the rest ran after Toothless. As Hiccup was being dragged on board the ship the other men walked up to Alvin and one said, "We lost the nightfury." Alvin replied with, "That is fine, we got what we came for. Now set sail!" With that the ship set sail and before long were far away. Toothless' POV Toothless was dashing towards Berk and looked back to see 8 of Alvin's men after him. So Toothless shot a big tree causing the tree to fall down in the way of the men fallowing him. Once he reached the village he ran to the training arena where the rest of the dragon academy was waiting anxiously for Hiccup to get to one of they're afternoon meetings. "Yay, Hiccup is here!" Yelled the twins. "Well his dragon is but he isn't." Said Astrid. "Aww!" Exclaimed the twins in disappointment. With that Toothless shot a plasma blast at the ground and pointed his head towards the dragon academy. Then he pointed his head towards the gate started to run out. "Follow that dragon!" Yelled Astrid. With that everyone got on they're dragons and flew off following Toothless through the village. They passed Hiccups house and they stopped just long enough tell Stoick to follow them. So Stoick jumped onto his dragon and followed the dragon academy. Toothless ran passed the tree he shot down and to the place Hiccup got kidnapped. "What the heck happened here?" Said Stoick. "We don't know." Replied Astrid. Then Fishlegs came up on his dragon and said, "Come look what I found!" Fishlegs led them to the fallen down tree. "We have already been here." Said Snotlout. "Come on closer." said Fishlegs. So they got off their dragons and came close to the tree to find a man knocked out next to the tree. "That is one of Alvin's men!" Said Stoick. "I wonder what he is doing here." Said Astrid. "Whatever it is we better tend to him and see if he knows anything about Hiccup." Said Stoick. The Prisoners Hiccups POV They soon arived at Alvins' little island. It was night and very dark. As soon as they docked they picked Hiccup up and carried him inside where he was put in a cell and untied. They're he lie down and fell asleep. He woke up and saw a small tray of food. He ate it knowing who knows how long it would be untill his next meal. After he ate Alvin walked in with 2 of his men. They unlocked the cell grabbed Hiccup and started walking away from the cell with Hiccup inbetween them. Alvin followed saying, "How about you start telling us how you train dragons." Hiccup replied with, "Not in a million years would I tell you that." "Ok then, have it your way." Said Alvin still walking right behind them. They arived at a metal door at the end of a hallway. "Then lets make you train one." Alvin said while pushing Hiccup into a room made of brick with no windows and only lamps hanging on the wall for lighting. They shut and locked the door behind him. Hiccup looked around and saw nothing. "There has got to be something here." Thought Hiccup. Then before Hiccup could do any thing a changewing apeared and spit a blast of burning hot acid at Hiccup. Hiccup just barely dodged to the left of the acid. Hiccup then started running around dodging blasts of acid and going through his stuff. Ah-Ha! Exclaimed Hiccup as he pulled out a piece of honeycomb. The Changewing stopped firing blasts of acid and walked up to Hiccup. The Changewing then snifed the honeycomb then ate it. Hiccup then held his hand out and looked away. The Changewing responded with putting his head in Hiccups hand. Toothless' POV Later the captured soldier they found while looking for Hiccup was just waking up in the great hall. Astrid says. "He is waking up, Get the chief!" With that Fishlegs flew away on Meatlug. "Are you ok?" Astrid asks the warrior. "I will be fine." was the only thing he said until Fishlegs and Stoick got there. "How is he doing?" Asks Stoick. "He is doing pretty well." Astrid replied. Stoick walks up to the warrio and says, "What are you doing on Berk and where is Hiccup?" The worrior replied with, "I am here under Alvin the Trecherous and by the time you find out where Hiccup is Alvin will know all of your secrets." "Then we head for Outcast Island and hope he is either there or we can find out where he is. Oh, and take the outcast with us. We can use him for bargaining with." Said Stoick. With that they mounted up with Astrid on Toothless and Stormfly flying right next to Toothles. With Stoick's command they rode out to Outcast Island. The Escape Hiccups POV Hiccup sat down next to the Changewing looking around the room and thinking about what to do. He heard someone coming. The Changewing got infront of Hiccup and disappeared. Alvin and two gaurds came in and looked astonished. "Where is the prisoner!" Alvin yelled. "We don't know." Said the gaurds. "Well don't just stand there! Go find him!" Yelled Alvin. "Yes Sir!" Said the Gaurds. With that they all walked out. The Changewing then reapeared. Hiccup then thought to himself. "You must have been infront of me showing the wall behind me making it look like we escaped and if they think we escaped." Hiccup then ran to the door and opened it. "They didn't lock it!" Said Hiccup. With that Hiccup got on the Changewing and rode to the nearest way out. He got off and tried to open the door. "Locked!" Said Hiccup. Hiccup then got an idea. He got on the Changewing and told it to fire at the door. The changewing then fired at the door and Hiccup watched as the door Melted away. With they flew away from Outcast Island and towards Berk. Toothless' POV They were halfway to Outcast island and Toothless was more worried than ever. He heard something ahead. He looked around trying to see what he heard. "Did you hear something Toothless?" Astrid asked. Then before Toothless could do anything else a Changewing appeared and on its back was Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid with Joy. "Astrid!" Replied Hiccup. After a little reunion Stoick said, "Lets bring this outcast back and trase him back to Alvin." With that they headed for Outcast island. The Offer NOTE: There will be no more changing POVs When they finally arrived at Outcast island they had a warm welcoming of arrows and nets which the dragons easily dodged. The dragons landed and Stoick said, "We come in peace! We need to talk to Alvin!" Alvin then approached and said, "Talk about what?" Stoick replied with, "We found that you kidnapped my son but while you did that you left behind one of your men. So we have an offer, For kidnapping my son and one of your men safely retuned we want a dozen sheep and two barrels of fish." Alvin replied with "No, you have no proof I kidnapped my son and as for my best soldier he can drown for all i care!" Alvins best soldier aruged with, "But Alvin, i am your best fighter and not to mention I came up with the whole idea!" But Alvin just ignored him and started to walk away. Alvin then turned around and said one last thing, "Get off my island! All of you!" With that the dragons and their riders flew off with Alvins best soldier yelling "I will get you for this Alvin! If it is the last thing I do i will get my revenge on you!" Later when they got back to Berk they held a meeting and decided that Alvins best soldier who's name was Savage could stay and live on Berk and Savage walked out of the great hall a free man. Hiccup ran after Savage and said, "Since your staying on Berk we will get you a house and if you want you may have the changewing that I trained." Savage replied with, "Thank you very much and i'd be honored to take care of the changewing." With that things went back to normal on Berk and Savage learned about how to train dragons and they lived happily ever after. (Untill next time) By Jamers1477 Please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Complete stories